<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day at the Pond by jenskaya20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205813">The Day at the Pond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenskaya20/pseuds/jenskaya20'>jenskaya20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Foreshadowing, Funny, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenskaya20/pseuds/jenskaya20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before the Yarikawa Rebellion, and many years before the events of Ghost of Tsushima, Lord Shimura comes to visit the Sakai Estate, and has a special gift for little Jin. Mischief ensues...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brother and Sister, Family - Relationship, Father and Son - Relationship, Mother and Son - Relationship, Uncle and Nephew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day at the Pond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">
  <em class="iw">Seven years before the Yarikawa Rebellion</em>
</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee"> </p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Do you remember what today is, little Jin?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Lady Sakai was combing Jin’s short hair to put it into a bun. He sat as still as his restless little self could handle.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“We go to the pond, right?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yes. And who is joining us?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I don’t remember.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Your uncle is coming! Do you remember your uncle?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I… I’m not sure.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You were quite young the last time we spent time together. He has been very busy for most of this year but now it’s time to relax. The weather looks quite calm today, though perhaps a bit warm.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Oh…” Jin bit his lip, and sat still until the bun was finished. He wore a tiny yellow kimono that made him easy to spot if he ran off. Now was the summer season and the trees had a mature, dark green hue.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">It was late morning when a white horse strode up to the Sakai estate. Jin hid behind his mother’s green and white kimono. His father wore black with a white belt for this occasion and bowed to their guest.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Kazumasa! How good to see you!” a handsome man leaped down from his saddle. He wore blue with a gold belt.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Tokiasa Shimura, my friend, how was your journey?” Jin’s father grinned and took the man by the shoulder.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Not bad at all. But do forgive me for not stopping by sooner. It’s been almost 9 months since I’ve been in Omi village, no?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“It has, but it hasn’t aged a day. I hope we will entertain you sufficiently.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“And how is my little sister?” the man in blue came up to Lady Sakai. Jin hid even farther behind, just out of view. His mother bowed politely.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“It’s a pleasure to see you again, brother. I am doing very well. And so has little Jin, isn’t that right?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Lady Sakai stepped away to reveal him to his uncle, and Jin stared at the ground. He got on his knees and bent his head to the ground, as he rehearsed that morning.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You’ve brought him up well,” the man grinned. “Perhaps he is on the bright side. No doubt taking from <em class="iw">you</em>, sister.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I heard that,” Kazumasa scowled in jest.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">The man crouched down to take a better look at Jin, who was too frightened to lift his head off the ground.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“It’s alright, little one. Don’t be afraid.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin slowly lifted his head to find the man in blue looking warmly at him, if not a little apprehensive himself. Jin stood up, and so they were head level.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I brought something for you today, I hope you will like it,” he tilted his head towards his horse. “I heard you love the outdoors.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yes, my lord,” Jin blushed and stared at the ground again. A fleeting frown came over the man’s face.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Call me Uncle. I’m just the brother of your mother, nothing more. That’s who I am today,” he put a hand gently on Jin’s shoulder. Jin looked up and blinked several times. The man’s face was stern, to the point of harshness, but at this moment seemed gentle. Jin nodded his head but said nothing.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“He is a bit shy sometimes,” Kazumasa came next to his friend as he stood back up. “He will get used to you.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I hope so. I wanted to have some fun today,” the man smiled lightly. But his features went dark for a moment as a thought passed his mind.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Then let us go to the pond!” Lady Sakai said energetically. “Yuriko our caretaker is coming with us as well. We will have a servant provide us a simple meal with tea, and they’ve already gone to the location to prepare. We’ve not had a fire out here since last summer, isn’t that right Kazumasa?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yes it’s been that long. Jin, come with me. We’ll ride together.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">After some final preparations and packing, it was settled that they ride together on three horses: Yuriko and Lady Sakai on one horse, Kazumasa with Jin, and Uncle alone. Kazumasa led the cavalcade with Uncle next to him so they could chat. Jin felt nervous again and tried to listen but it was too adult conversation for him to follow. At least his parents were happy, and that’s what mattered right now, not him.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">At the pond, a fire was already lit, and a servant had set out places for the 5 of them in a circle. They all had a mid-day meal of fish cooked over the fire, and told many stories about things they used to do in the past when they were younger. Yuriko had a long memory of mischievous behavior from Kazumasa’s childhood, and her stories made all of them laugh. Jin tried to listen as much as he could, but he got restless again. By the pond, blue butterflies fluttered about as water lilies drifted in the warm breeze. He watched them eagerly as he ate his rice and fish.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Every few moments, Jin stole a glance at his uncle when he wasn’t looking. He was young, only a year or so older than his father, and had an especially noble look about him. He thought his father was stern, but this was clearly a more dignified person, and Jin could tell that his father was eager to please his friend. Lady Sakai joined in with the conversation whenever the 2 men started going into politics.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“For heaven’s sake, not now my lords!” she laughed. “Save the discussions for the Fall when assemblies begin again.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You know it to be in our blood, sister,” the man rolled his eyes with a smile. “Father has many important duties right now, and I’m constantly searching for ways to make things easier for him. Our brothers are at the castle polishing some trade agreements as we speak. But Father said it would do me good to get some fresh air now and then.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Give Father my warmest greetings, I look forward to seeing him in the Fall,” Lady Sakai smiled with a nod of her head.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I will. For now, yes, let’s talk of lighter things,” he glanced at little Jin and they caught eyes. Jin gasped softly and looked down at his rice.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Let us take a stroll by the pond,” Kazumasa offered. While the adults continued to talk, Jin stayed at Yuriko’s side while they walked. At least they were closer to the butterflies.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Look Yuriko! The butterflies are flying over the pond!” Jin pointed at the water.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Oh so many of them! Perhaps we should bring one home, do you think?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yeah! But how?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“We just need to make a tiny cage out of reeds, you see?” Yuriko bent down towards the marsh reeds and plucked a few strands. “It needs to be small enough so they don’t escape, but also strong enough so that the butterfly is safe.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Okay!” Jin had Yuriko help him weave a tiny little cage next to the water, in the shape of a ball. Now he would just need to find a butterfly or 2. Or more. He was too excited to catch them all.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin ran around trying to grab them with his hands but to no avail. Yuriko sat on the shore and amused herself by watching him. The 3 adults came around from their loop and stopped to see Jin.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Jin! Would you be interested in seeing my gift for you?” the man in blue called out to him. Jin tensed up and looked down at the ground in silence.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“He’s not used to these kinds of outings just yet,” Kazumasa quickly added when Jin didn’t speak.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“No need to apologize for anything, Kazumasa. He’s so young after all,” the man went over to where his horse was grazing and pulled out 2 wooden sticks from his saddle pouch, a long one, and a little one just for Jin.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Oh! Thinking ahead so far, are we?” Kazumasa laughed heartily.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Certainly he can learn the basics and feel comfortable with it,” the man shrugged.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“He is turning 4 years old in only a month! Surely you will be granting him something risky, brother!” Lady Sakai laughed too.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">The man sighed and rolled his eyes. He slowly approached Jin and knelt down in front of him with the smaller stick.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“This is called a kodachi. I carved it just for you. It shouldn’t be too heavy, try it.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">He held it out, palms facing up. Jin looked him in the eye to see if it was alright, and then tentatively took it.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Good. Now, hold it up straight towards the sky, yes? Your right hand above your left,” he positioned Jin’s hands just so, and backed up.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“He is a little samurai in the making!” Kazumasa grinned. “My father didn’t have me wield a kodachi until I was 5. Do you plan on training an infant?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I started out no older than him, Kazumasa. He’s ready for it, I’m sure. He has some Shimura in him yet,” the man smirked.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Oh but he might also have his uncle’s stubbornness!” Lady Sakai laughed.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin stood like a statue, holding up the kodachi but not swinging it at all. He looked around to the pond and saw the butterflies again.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">His mind sparked an idea.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I can catch butterflies with this!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You what?” the man furrowed his brow. Before he could speak again, Jin was already running back to the pond.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Jin! You will surely hurt a butterfly with that!” Yuriko called out to him.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I won’t hurt them! I’ll just hit them nicely!” He took a couple swings at one butterfly in the air but missed narrowly.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">The man looked puzzled and Kazumasa just laughed more.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“This will not do, I wanted to teach him a proper form today, something to remember! Jin, come back here!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Jin! Listen to your uncle!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin shuffled his feet back to where the adults all were. Lady Sakai, Yuriko and the servant were all sitting by the fire while Kazumasa stood nearby, arms crossed. He had an amused expression on his face the whole time. The man in blue now stood a few paces across from Jin on the grass clearing.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I have my kodachi as well, see? We will use our wooden swords to swing at each other. Right hand over the left, remember? Now, put your left foot out like so, and your right foot off to the side.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin looked at his mother and Yuriko for aid but they only watched him happily. This didn’t sound fun at all. Why was he being made to do this? Still, he did as he was told and went into the stance.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Good, good! You are doing so well! Now, I will teach you how to strike! Step your right foot forward and swing straight down with your kodachi, see?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin tried it, but it felt funny, too strict. He swung it around in a couple directions afterwards just to hear how it whirred through the air.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I… alright, go back into that stance with the blade pointing up,” the man took a deep breath to maintain his patience. “The next is to learn how to do a side strike, left to right. You bend the right hand over the left like so and then step forward with your--"</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Have you ever taught anyone how to wield a blade before, Tokiasa?” Kazumasa smirked.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Of course I have! Just… I’m figuring out how to do it differently here, just wait,” he took a deep breath again. Jin tried to do what the man said but he mixed up his left and right foot and did a jaunty move.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Can I hunt butterflies instead?” Jin looked to his mother to ask this question.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“See Tokiasa, you’re already losing him!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Oh please,” the man shot her a dark look. “Jin, look here! I want you to take some shots at me now, alright? I’m holding out my blade and I want you to strike it, either down or to the sides. Do you think you can do it? I’m open!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin looked at him hesitantly and swung the kodachi weakly a few times. The man was calling directions, but Jin kept mixing up which foot to put where. He became acutely aware how hot the sun was shining on his head. Just then a butterfly flew up towards them from the pond. It was in perfect position.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I got you!” Jin suddenly ran forward to his uncle’s right and swung randomly into the air. He barely dodged a few strikes.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Wait! We weren’t finished!” the man sighed heavily in frustration.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Clearly you do not garner authority from this little soldier, Tokiasa! Speak up stronger!” Kazumasa laughed.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Jin! I… I insist you come back here!” the words sounded strange to the man’s ears and he fell silent. The women chuckled to each other.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“He’s totally engrossed in the chase! You must beckon him back! You can do it, brother!” Lady Sakai goaded him on.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">The man scowled and crouched back on the ground to be eye level. “<em class="iw">Jin, I need you to come here so we can--</em>"</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin suddenly changed direction in his chase as the butterfly altered its course. It flew straight up to the man’s face and with a rapid side swipe Jin struck the kodachi across his eyes.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“<em class="iw">Yagh!</em>” the man stumbled back in shock, and then continued to groan in pain as he held his nose. The women gasped but held their breaths so as not to laugh.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin stared in horror at what he did and nearly dropped his wooden sword. He fell face-down on the ground, tears coming to his eyes.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Forgive me, Uncle! I thought I had him! I won’t hit you again!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Kazumasa could not contain his mirth and burst out laughing unexpectedly. Uncle looked at him with irritation but now had a smirk on his face. The women joined in too.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Agh, it <em class="iw">hurts!</em>” he continued to rub his eyes and nose.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“That’s what you get for insisting on your own way, Tokiasa!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin was confused by all the laughter. He thought he surely would be punished, so he continued kneeling on the ground until spoken to. He laid the kodachi out in front of him.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“What, do you think <em class="iw">you </em>could have done better, Kazumasa?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Of course! You forgot <em class="iw">your </em>first rule of engagement, didn’t you? <em class="iw">Never stoop to the level of your opponent!</em>”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Uncle burst out laughing, and so did the women now. Lady Sakai quickly got up and dowsed a small cloth in the pond. There would definitely be swelling now.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Put this on your face, brother, it will ease the pain,” she said soothingly. Uncle took the cloth and covered his nose and eyes with it, still kneeling on the ground. Jin watched all of this in astonishment. He hadn’t been spoken to once. The adults all continued laughing but finally they remembered that Jin was left there in his shame.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I hope that’s a lesson to you, young master!” Yuriko called out to him. “Mind where you run with that sword! You could have <em class="iw">killed </em>him just now!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“No, I would never want that to happen!” Jin buried his face in his hands, and the adults laughed again. Lady Sakai put her arm around his shoulders.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“There there, nothing to be afraid of. Brother, do you accept your nephew’s apology?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">The man took the cloth off his face and shook his head in amusement. “If it weren’t for you softening the blow to my pride, sister, I might have said otherwise. I forgive you, Jin.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You keep the kodachi, I don’t want it,” Jin pushed the sword toward him on the grass with shame.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“No no no, <em class="iw">keep </em>it! You will use it well one day! But I hope you learned a lesson today… as have I,” he winced again and covered his nose which was red now. “Father is going to wonder what happened to me.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Tell him that a noble warrior struck you down in honorable battle,” Lady Sakai said in jest. “Let everyone know that Jin Sakai is a force to be reckoned with!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yes, a boy after my own heart,” he said softly and stood up. They decided to pack up for the day so that he could meet a healer for advice that afternoon. The ride back to the Sakai Estate was quieter than before, but Jin buried his head in his father’s chest. He didn’t want to look at his uncle.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Truly, I am sorry for what happened to you,” Kazumasa said in earnest when he had a moment to be alone with his brother-in-law. They had returned to the estate and a healer had arrived to treat his face.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“It’s all fine, Kazumasa. Don’t be too hard on Jin about it. We know each other well enough by now,” Tokiasa smiled as the healer put an ointment around his eyes. “I wouldn’t have traded today for anything else…”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I know…” Kazumasa frowned. “If I may be so bold to inquire, but does Jin… remind you of… you know…”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Tokiasa frowned and looked up thoughtfully. He didn’t speak for a moment.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Now that you mention it… no.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“No?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Jin is someone altogether different, not like my former son… and perhaps that’s a good thing.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I see… I didn’t mean to bring back memories, I was just — ”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I know. I know,” Tokiasa frowned. “That all happened before Jin was born…”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Do you plan on marrying again as well?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“… I don’t know,” he murmured. “Not yet. It’s hard to put into words… Yes, it’s not like other kinds of loss, brother. I pray earnestly that you never experience it.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Kazumasa winced and quickly changed the subject. “In the meantime, if you ever feel out of sorts, you are welcome to visit Omi whenever you like. I haven’t heard you laugh like that in years.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“… You’re right. It will do me good,” he smiled lightly. They went back into the presence of the others in the house. Jin was very tired and was going to take a nap when his uncle approached him again, this time with a dark circle forming around his right eye.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“No hard feelings today, Jin. Remember, never wield your kodachi with regret. Wield it with courage! And perhaps we can try again?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yes, Uncle… it was fun.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“There’s one thing I forgot to tell you though.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“What’s that?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“If you want to catch a butterfly, it’s not with force and swinging about in the wind. You must be <em class="iw">still</em>, and let them come to you. Let one land on your arm, and then carefully put a cage over it. Your yellow tunic will certainly attract them.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You think so?” Jin’s eyes went wide with delight.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Absolutely. Do it next time that way for me, will you?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yes, Uncle,” Jin nodded gratefully. “Thank you. I want to see you again.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">The man was greatly pleased to hear this, but kept it to himself. He nodded graciously to the little soldier and then bid the rest of his family farewell before riding back to Castle Shimura.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“What did Uncle teach you today?” Lady Sakai asked him that night as she dressed Jin into his night clothes.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“That I must be gentle, and cautious. I won’t use a kodachi to hit butterflies anymore.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Good! That is an important lesson to learn. One day, you will wield a real sword, and you will need to remember that same lesson. When you’re grown up, the lessons of life are all the same. Be wise, be gentle, be courageous.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yes, Mother.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Good, good,” she smiled and kissed his hands. “Sleep well, little soldier.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin went to sleep that night with the friendly face of his uncle in his mind.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">
  <em class="iw">Sparring in the wind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Blue skies and golden sunshine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>See what’s looking back</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuriko recalled this story to Jin on their way to collect the wolfsbane poison. I think the incident went down something like this. Also, I've chosen to name Lord Shimura "Tokiasa," after the first Shimura jito of Tsushima. His name is not disclosed in the actual game.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>